Suicide
by Lady Sadako
Summary: Sadako has been given a second chance at life. She vows never to kill again, and to live life like a normal person. So what happens to her when she watches her OWN tape?


Sadako watched as Shizuko's body faded. She couldn't believe it. Her mother's dead soul had found a way to bring her back to life, to give Sadako a second chance, a second chance at life.

"I can't take the chance for granted," Sadako told herself. "No more killing, no more cursed video tapes. From now on I will live my life like any other normal, living person."

She walked casually around the house that was so familiar to her. It was hers again. Just hers, and no one else's. She slid open the rice paper door to what would be her new room. She continued to search the house when she got the sudden urge to go outside. When she stepped outside, a light breeze ruffled her hair. She shivered. So many bad memories of this place still haunted her mind. She took a walk around and plopped down on the swing. he absent mindedly began swinging. She remembered being here, and all the horrible things she did and the trouble she'd caused. She jumped off the swing and walked towards the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Images of her mother throwing herself into the water below filled her head. She shook of the thought. She felt a sudden tug at her body. She knew. Someone had just watched her video. She had a huge impulse to call the person up and say "7 days...and you die."

"No, Sadako. You're a changed person. No more killing."

She smiled a little as she raised her head to watch the afternoon sky. Birds flew to and fro, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Suddenly, Sadako came to an abrupt halt as her leg hit something hard.

"Ow..." She rubbed her leg, then looked down. She jumped back, a bit startled. "The well..." Sadako found it difficult to believe that not but 15 minutes ago she was submerged at the very bottom of that well. Out of impulse, she slowly began to slide the lid off. She spent the next 5 minutes staring at it. Flashbacks of Dr. Ikuma raping her and dumping her down it flooded her memory. Sadako winced at the thought. She stared deep into the well, which had been her home for several years. Sadako stared at the water below. She thought she heard whispers, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"My imagination is going out of control." Sadako went back inside and went straight to the tv. She sat on the couch and stared ahead. Her eyes fell on a video tape-her video tape. 

"It doesn't even matter how many of these tapes are out. Now that I'm alive and changed, no one can die from this." 

She pushed the tape into the VCR. All the familiar images appeared then disappeared on the screen. She watched the last image of the well. Her well. When it was over, she turned to the kitchen to decided what to make herself for dinner. But the unmistakable ring of the phone stopped her.

"What is going on? It can't be...I'm here...I'm alive...even if it wasn't it's me who makes the phone calls, and me who comes out of the tv...what in the world is happening?" Sadako carefully reached for the phone. She waited a while before speaking. "...Hello...?"

A low whisper came over. "Seven days." Sadako screamed and slammed the phone on the receiver. This was impossible! How could this happen? Her thoughts were interrupted when the tv flickered onto a news station. A female reporter with straight black hair was covering the latest story.

"Hello I am Watanabe Yoko. Police say that just 5 minutes ago they found a dead body in front of the tv in a small home. Apparently it was a male about 13 years old, who was obviously home alone. Police have been making many comments about thediscolored skin, and piece of hair that appeared to pulled out from the boy himself. Po-," Sadako turned off the tv. 

"How is this possible?" Sadako said aloud. "I didn't crawl out of the well. I didn't walk into his tv. And I most defiantly did not kill him." Sadako sighed in frustration. She decided to go to the house and see for herself what was going on.

Sadako disguised herself as a reporter. "Yes I'm reporter...Onitsuka Kimi," Sadako said. She had to disguise her name, for everyone new who Sadako Yamamura was.

A police officer led her into the tv room. The boy's body was still there, as no one had removed it yet. Sadako took careful notice of his face. It defiantly seemed like one of her doings; His skin was discolored, and chunks of hair were in his hands when they should've been in his hair.

"This is incredibly strange." Sadako thought to herself. She scanned the rest of the room, and her eyes lay on the VCR. She pressed the eject button, and sure enough, her tape popped out. She stuffed it into her bag and quickly walked out of the house.

Sadako was determined. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."


End file.
